


In Which Tamlin Gets Some Unexpected New Friends

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aava tells the Empire to fuck off AU, F/M, Set some time after Roche, ace!Leenik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: Unexpected visitors during a mission on Dantooine lead to things getting interesting for the crew of the new and improved Mynock.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mynock crew get a surprise visit from Aava Arek...

They’d only been  on Dantooine an hour or so before the door chime sounded. 

“There is someone at the door,” said a recorded Verpine voice.

Given they were meant to meet their contact in the local cantina, everyone was rightly suspicious. Tony growled at the door. Blaster at the ready Bacta lowered the ramp to see Aava Arek. If it hadn’t been for the group of small children she had with her, Bacta would have shot her then and there.

“Well,” said Lyn after a very lengthy pause. “It looks like you had better come in?”

 

Tamlin glared at Aava while they all sat around the new, open plan, table. 

“Tea?” asked Leenik

“SHE DOESN’T DESERVE ANY TEA!”

“Tamlin, buddy, come here.” Bacta pulled Tamlin onto his lap. Despite the tears now pouring from his eyes, Tamlin continued to glare at Aava. 

“Well,” said Aava. “You may have guessed that I’ve left the Empire.”

“Wait, what?” said Tryst. 

“The children and the suitcases gave it away a little,” said Bacta at the same time.

“I need your help,” said Aava. “All the times I didn’t turn you in. Every time I let Tamlin get away. Every night I spent with Tryst. Whatever that will get me, I’m cashing it all in. Please.”

“You slept with me as insurance?”

“Is that a problem?” she asked. 

“No, I feel so used right now. And let me tell you...”

“Tryst!” said Bacta. “Not in front of the children!”

“I mean, if we’re keeping them they may as well learn.”

The five children hadn’t said a word.  They looked like they ranged between five and twelve. Two were human, one  was a Bothan, one Rodian and a little Nautolan girl. She was the youngest looking of the lot, and  was even smaller  than Tamlin.

“Were you followed?” asked Lyn. “Because we do have a contact to meet with. But if we need to leave now, I can send a message.”

“We have a day or so before they notice I’m gone,” said Aava. “They think I’m taking the children to visit a sith temple.” 

“Alright,” said Lyn. “I’ll stay here with Tryst, so we can get the ship flying when you get back. Bacta, you take Leenik and go to the meeting.”

This caused less disagreement to usual, mainly because everyone was still confused as to what was going on. Lyn had decided she’d make the most of the confusion to ensure everyone was productive. Leenik did decide he was taking Tony.

“He’ll get all upset if I leave him, he’s not used to being around other children.”

“Isn’t that a vornskr?” One of the human children nervously whispered to Aava. He looked about eight, with short dark hair, and skin to match. 

“Don’t listen to him Tony,” said Leenik. “They just aren’t as smart as you. You’re mom’s good boy.”

“We’ll be back soon,” said Bacta. “So don’t go getting any ideas. And Tryst?”

“Yeah?”

“Do not. Sleep. With Aava.”

“Oh, there won’t be any sleeping involved.”

“I’ll behave,” said Aava. “Tryst can wait, it’s good for him.”

“Huh,” said Leenik, sounding more interested than disapproving.

 

When they were gone Lyn turned to Tamlin. He had wiped his eyes but every now and then his lip wobbled. He eyed the new children. On one hand, they might be friends. On the other hand, they had arrived with Aava. 

“Do you have any food at all?” asked Aava. “They haven’t had any food yet today.”

“Well,” said Lyn. “We have ice-cream, and a lot of powdered rations. And I think at least three leftover hams.”

“That is a lot of ham.”

“Leenik is learning how to cook them. He gets carried away.”

Lyn turned to Tamlin.

“Tamlin,” she said. “Would you and Uncle Tryst like to go and set up the living room in sleepover mode?”

His eyes went wide. 

“We get a sleepover?”

“Well, we have all these friends here for you, and they need somewhere to sleep.”

“I don’t want _her_ to come.”

Tryst grabbed  the hand Tamlin was using to point at Aava.

“Come on buddy, let’s go get pillows.”

 

Lyn set the rest of the children  to work in the kitchen . The eldest girl, the Rodian, looked very proud to be allowed to slice the ham. She did it very carefully, and very well. Lyn wondered if ham was a big thing on Rhodia. 

When they took the food into the living room it was full of pillows and blankets, and a projector was set up on the wall. 

“That’s a great idea,” said Lyn. “You can all watch a holomovie and have lunch, while the grown-ups do some boring talking.”

The Rodian girl made to follow them out of the room. Her already narrow mouth narrowed further when Aava stopped her.

“I’m not a child.”

“I know honey,” said Aava. “But Yiukie, I need someone to make sure that everyone is safe. And that’s your job.”

Then  all the other children decided they wanted a job. Not to be outdone, Tamlin also demanded one.

“Ok,” said Tryst. “Tamlin, you give people directions to the fresher, or anywhere they need to go, because you know the ship. Remember when we taught you about being a guest? Well this is being a host.”

“What if I want to call something spooky? Can hosts call things spooky?”

“I’ll allow it, but just this once.”

“Me next!” said the Bothan boy. 

“How old are you?” asked Tryst. 

“Seven!”

“Alright, you’re in charge of the popcorn. That’s a seven year old job.”

Lyn and Aava stared in amazement as Tryst proceeded to quiet all the children, and they were able to leave them watching what Lyn thought she recognised as Spider-clone.

 

“Well,” said Aava when they reached the kitchen. “You have hidden depths.”

“Oh baby you know I do.”

Lyn coughed.

“Look, I won’t sleep with her, but I’m not going to be boring.”

“Why are you here?” asked Lyn. She figured it was easier to be direct.

“Because Inquisitor Louphan decided that the children weren’t making adequate progress, and that they were to be terminated if they didn’t improve in the next month.”

“That seems...”

“Evil? I figured that was the go to word for you all when it came to the Empire.”

“You’re the one who came to us.”

“I did.” Aava sighed. She looked tired. “I’ve dragged these children across the galaxy. I haven’t slept properly in four days. I cannot do this alone. And Tryst, you will be able to attest to the fact I do not ask for help. So surely this shows you how important this all is.”

“Well,” said Lyn. “At least we aren’t on the old Mynock. I do not think there was any way we could all have fit.”

Aava laughed, but it was more a tired courtesy than anything else. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” suggested Lyn. “Tryst and I will make sure everything is ok, and we can wake you when the others get back.”

“Tryst,” said Aava. “Have you slept with this woman?”

“I try and try,” said Tryst. “But not yet.”

“Not ever!”

“I don’t blame you for trying,” said Aava. “Lyn, you are wonderful. Where can I sleep?”

Lyn showed Aava to one of the guest rooms,  and then headed back into the living room with Tryst. She sent a message to Bacta asking him to pick up as much food as possible on the way back. She had the feeling the kids might be with them for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing more of this, but idk if anyone will like it? Let me know, and we'll see what happens?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams and breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing the last chapter, so I guess this is continuing now.

Some time during his nightly workout Bacta heard muffled voices. He sighed and headed towards the living room. It had taken three hours to settle the children to sleep, despite how exhausted they were. The excitement of a sleepover had kept them up and talking. Bacta blamed Tamlin, because the other children had clearly looked at him, seen he wasn’t too worried about disobeying the adults, and followed suit. He doubted the Empire was as forgiving when the kids acted like, well, kids.

Bacta opened the door.

Of the six children only two were awake. The Bothan boy, and the Rodian girl. Bacta recalled their names were Bek and Yiukie.  Bek was quietly crying while Yiukie comforted him. She had a hand placed carefully over his mouth so he made less noise. 

“It’s ok,” said Yiukie. “I promise they won’t get us. It was only a dream. This time it was only a -”

She noticed Bacta and froze. 

He beckoned them to follow him. It wouldn’t do to wake up the others. 

In the kitchen Bacta started to make hot bantha milk. It was standard practise for when Tamlin had a nightmare. The two children still hadn’t said anything. They looked very scared, even more so than when they had arrived.

“Have a seat,” said Bacta, pointing to the kitchen island and the high stools. 

Yiukie helped the tiny Bothan climb up onto his stool. 

“Hot milk,” said Bacta. “The best cure for a bad dream.”

“I’m sorry,” said Bek. “I didn’t mean to be noisy.”

“Of course not,” said Bacta. “I’ve just got very good ears. It’s a clone thing.”

“Is that really true?” asked Yiukie.

Bek giggled.

“Commander Synox didn’t,” he said.

Bacta flinched at the unexpected mention of Synox.

“No?”

“No, we played hide and seek and I was hiding and he walked right past my hiding spot.”

“Well,” said Bacta. “Maybe you’re very good at hiding. Or maybe Synox doesn’t clean his ears.”

Yiukie looked at him skeptically. But she seemed to appreciate him  being kind to Bek after the nightmare.

“So,” said Bacta. “Were you not allowed to have bad dreams back at the...” He trailed off, unsure of where they had been, or what to call it.

“Bad dreams are a normal, healthy expression of fear, which is an emotion, and therefore important,” said Bek, as though it was something he’d memorised.

“They didn’t like us waking each other up,” said Yiukie. “Except Aava, because she’s nice.”

Bacta fought his automatic urge to say something to the contrary. 

 

“Do you have bad dreams?” asked Bek. Bacta figured it was fair, he was the one who had started asking personal questions. 

“Not any more,” he said. “I don’t sleep. But I used to have very bad dreams.”

“You don’t sleep even when you get tired?”

“No, I, uh, don’t get tired.”

“I wish I didn’t sleep,” said Bek. “Cos then I could play all night and not have any dreams.”

Yiukie looked at Bacta suspiciously. He saw her trying to  very casually look at his neck.

“Can you teach me how?” asked Bek.

“No!” said Bacta and Yiukie at the same time. 

“Oh,” he said. “Ok.”

“It’s, um, it’s...” Bacta wasn’t sure how to explain lesai to a seven year old child.

“It’s a drug,” said Yiukie. “And it stops you feeling emotions and then you won’t be able to use the Force.”

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Bek mumbled. “Then they could leave me alone and I’d get to go home.”

“You still feel things,” said Bacta. “But it’s not good for you.”

“So why do you do it?”

“Because I’m a clone,” said Bacta. “It’s complicated.”

Bek’s eyes were starting to droop, and he’d finished his milk. 

“Alright,” said Bacta. “I think it’s time for bed.”

 

Yiukie held Bek’s hand and helped lead him back to his bed. She nodded to Bacta and then lay down  next to Bek protectively. Bacta could remember doing similar things for his younger brothers when they’d had nightmares on Kamino . He closed the door and walked back to the dojo. Aava was in there.

“Oh,” he said. “I can leave.”

“Please don’t leave on my account,” she said. “I shouldn’t have slept earlier. I’m too awake now.” 

Bacta said nothing and moved over to his chin-up bar.

Aava worked her way through lightsabre forms, each becoming progressively more complicated. Bacta was reminded of watching Sian practise and looked away. The ceiling. A nice, blank ceiling. And it was a new ceiling. There were no memories there. He realised Aava said something to him, but completely missed what it was.

“Sorry?”

“I said you were good with Bek earlier.”

“How did you know?”

“I was going to get a drink, but I didn’t want to interrupt. You handled the lesai thing very well.”

“And here I was thinking that having you on this ship might make me hate you less.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

He said nothing, and continued doing chin-ups. 

“You don’t have to like me,” said Aava. “I mean, I worked with Blue, and we hate each other.”

“And look how that turned out.”

“Plus,” she continued. “I’m hoping we won’t have to stay long. Not that it isn’t nice seeing Tamlin, and Tryst and Leenik, but you all attract far too much trouble from the Empire. And if I want these children to be safe, it doesn’t seem like the best option.”

“Well we’ll find somewhere for them,” said Bacta. “I don’t skrogging care what happens to you, but those children have done nothing wrong.”

“They were just born at the wrong place and the wrong time.”

“Mmm.”

“Bacta,” said Aava. “Would you like to spar?”

“Excuse me?”

“I could really use a halfway decent fight about now.”

“Fine.”

They  ended up  sparr ing together until the chrono showed 5am. 

“Thanks,” said Aava. “I needed that.”

Bacta didn’t admit that he’d enjoyed it, at least not out loud. 

“I’m going to shower and make breakfast,” he said. “We don’t have real eggs, but I did get some bacon.”

“I should shower as well,” said Aava. Bacta pointed her towards Tryst and Leenik’s fresher. 

 

When she emerged she found him surrounded by children, flipping pancakes. Lyn was juicing oranges, and Leenik was feeding Tony.

Tryst walked out, dressed in Aava’s old kimono. 

“It’s sweet you kept that,” she said. Tryst glared at her and pointed to a sign on the wall. Leenik handed him a mug of caf. He downed the entire thing.

“Now you can speak,” he told her.

“Honey,” she said. “Did you just try to tell me what to do?”

Bacta whacked Tryst on the head with a tea-towel. 

“Go put on pants,” said Bacta. “There are children present. Especially if you are going to be flirting with Aava.”

“You do realise that hitting me will not help dissuade me from flirting right? Or stop me getting -”

“GO!”

 

He returned a few minutes later in his smuggler’s clothes. Tryst was given a plate full of pancakes for his trouble.

“You decided against the eggs?” said Aava.

“Tamlin asked for pancakes.”

“They’re sleepover food!”

“So,” said Lyn. “What is the plan for today?”

“We’re in hyperspace for the next few days,” said Bacta. “The Kaiburr Crystals will meet us and pick up the information when we arrive at the set coordinates.”

“Yes,” said Lyn. “I do remember what happened yesterday. I meant, what are we all going to do today?”

The children looked at Aava, excluding Tamlin, who looked at Bacta.

“Well,” said Aava. “I could always do some lightsabre training. But we all need to meditate first.”

“Tamlin, buddy,” said Bacta. “Would you be up for doing some training with Aava if I was there?”

Tamlin glared at Aava.

“Fine,” he said grumpily. “But then we have to have another sleepover. With two movies. And popcorn. And we get to stay up as late as we want.”

“Two movies, popcorn, pizza dinner and a 10pm bedtime.”

“It’s a deal.” Tamlin spat on his hand and held it out to shake. Bacta shook it, then washed his hand and sat down to eat. 

“I can run school in the afternoon?” suggested Lyn. “Tamlin and I are doing geography at the moment.”

“School?” said the human boy. “Like in the holos?”

“Corr,” said Aava. “You learn lots of things in training. We have done geography. And maths, and reading.”

“Yeah, but this is school!”

“We don’t have uniforms!” said Yiukie. “They all wear uniforms at real schools.”

“No uniforms,” said Lyn. “But I can make you a timetable.”

Several of the children made “ooooh” sounds.

“Do you mean write a timetable on some paper in crayon?” asked Tryst. “Because you did not understand how to make tables at all.”

“Oh my god,” said Leenik. “I don’t care if it is in crayon, we are not trying to teach her how to use Myrkrsoft office ever again.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bacta misses Tamlin being taught Sith things, and Leenik misses the point for some time.

“Everyone sit down,” said Aava. “You can cross your legs or kneel, but you will need to be still.”

Bacta stood back and watched as Aava guided them through a meditation. Tryst had decided to join in, despite the fact  there was no way that he was force sensitive. It was clear to everybody, right down to Liir, the tiny Nautolan girl, that he just wanted to spend more time with Aava. 

“Breathe in slowly through your nose. Breathe out slowly through your mouth...”

Bacta figured that it was better Tryst meditated and did some weapons practise than have time to outrageously flirt,  or do anything else . The relationship he had with Aava, whatever it was, did not seem healthy. 

“See your emotions as light. Focus on concentrating them. Shape them, and form the light into a ball. Make the ball as small as you can. Notice that when you make the ball smaller, the light is brighter. Feel your emotions growing stronger...”

And Bacta was worried about what it could do to Leenik. Leenik had been stressed enough recently, and although he was gluten intolerant, he definitely had some feelings  for Tryst . 

“Visualise the Force surrounding you, and surrounding everything...”

But Bacta had drawn the long straw, so he got to watch over the training.  Lyn would have to make Leenik talk about his feelings.

“And slowly, open your eyes.”

 

The children stood and shook themselves, while Bacta cursed himself for not paying more attention. He was meant to be here to keep an eye on things, not zone out and get lost in his thoughts.  He watched closely as Aava first put them through some basic exercises, and then paired them off.

“Bacta, you join Tryst,” she said. “It’ll keep the numbers even.”

“We don’t have lightsabres,” said Tryst. “I feel like I should be fine to use one. I used one on Bacta, and on Tamlin, and they’re both fine!”

“You did what?” Aava looked furious. Bacta was glad that someone else recognised how stupid Tryst had been. And Aava hadn’t even heard why Tryst had used the lightsabre.

“It’s a long story,” said Bacta. “We can use the practise swords.” He pulled two of the wooden swords out of their place on the wall.

“Ugh,” said Tryst. “How is that fun?”

“Tamlin, pair with Liir, Bek and Corr, Lora and Yiukie. But first, Tryst, come here.”

He stood opposite her. 

“Stand next to me,” she said. “And copy my movements.”

Tryst awkwardly waved the sword in the best approximation he could manage. 

“I hope Leenik’s been training Tamlin,” said Aava. “Now, these are the counter movements.”

The children and Bacta watched her. 

“Everyone but Lora and Yiukie, practise those to start with. Three times attacking and three times countering each. Lora, Yiukie, I want you to work on free sparring.”

The sound of lightsabres and shouts filled the dojo, overwhelming the clicks as Bacta and Tryst crossed wooden sword blades. 

 

Meanwhile Leenik and Lyn were in the kitchen, Lyn washing up and Leenik baking a cake. 

“I just think it’s time I tried a new recipe,” he said.

“It’s always good to try new things,” said Lyn. She decided to go for it, no time like the present and all that.

“So,” she said. “How are you doing?”

“Well, I think I’ve got these eggs stiff enough, so I guess I fold in the flour next?”

“No, I mean, more generally.”

“I’m fine?”

“I mean, with Aava here...”

Leenik blinked at her.  I t was still weird to see both of his eyes.

“I like Aava,” he said. “I thought you did too?”

“It’s just..” Lyn searched for a way to be tactful. “With her and Tryst, well, Bacta and I were a little concerned for how you were.”

“Why would you be worried about me?” asked Leenik. “Why should I care about her and Tryst?”

“Remember that romantic holo we all watched together?” asked Lyn. “With the gungan who was in love with the blonde man, but he was dating someone else?”

“Of course I remember Overlooked on Otoh Gunga,” said Leenik. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, if Tryst is the blonde man, and you are the gungan, and Aava is someone else...” Lyn trailed off.

“Ohhhhh,” said Leenik. “No, that’s all wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, if you want to pick a holo for us, well, really it’s more like the book, the holo was terrible, but it would be Love Under the Suns.”

“I can’t say I’ve read it,” said Lyn. “Would you, be able to tell me what it’s about?”

“How could I spoil it?” asked Leenik. He looked more scandalised than when they’d all found Tryst drawing them while they slept. “Just, wait here a second.”

Leenik dashed off towards his room. Lyn dried the last plate and hung the tea-towel on its rooster shaped hook. He returned moments later with a book.

“You can only borrow it if you promise not to dog-ear the pages,” he said.

“Of course not,” said Lyn. “What kind of monster would do such a thing?”

“I know right?”

“Thank you for the book?” said Lyn, not certain if the chat had been successful or not. 

“Let me know what you think,” said Leenik. “Tamlin liked it, but I’ve never been sure about the ending.”

Lyn sat down to read.  It would be after Aava had left the ship that she finished  the book , and understood what Leenik had been trying to say. 

 

Leenik continued baking and then moved on to make lunch for everyone. He served up meatloaf in little heart shaped moulds. His own plate however, had a distinctly loaf shaped piece.

“Uncle Leeeeeeeenik,” Tamlin said, running into the room. “K.A.T. said there was cake. And I did so much training and then I fought with Corr, and I won even though he’s eight!”

“Yeah, but I won the first time,” said Corr, as the rest of the children followed Tamlin into the room, with Aava, Tryst and Bacta close behind.

“Lunch before cake,” said Bacta. “It’s important to be healthy after training. Which means Tamlin, you eat all your meat, and everyone else needs to finish all their vegetables.”

“Gross,” said Tryst.

“Tryst,” said Aava. “Just be glad I won’t throw your cake in the bin.”

“Who would do that?”

“Synox,” said Aava and Bacta together.

“He still does that?” said Bacta. “He used to get people in trouble for smuggling candy all the time. He said it was a slippery slope to corruption and indecent behaviour.”

“Oh honey,” said Aava. “He has not changed a bit.” She began telling him something about an ice-cream before they were interrupted.

 

“I don’t believe you,” said Lora. She put her hands on her hips and pulled herself up to her full ten year old height. “Aava teaches us magic, but there’s no way you know any!”

“Oh yeah?” asked Leenik “Well, is this your card?”

“I haven’t picked a card!”

“Oh, right. Pick a card and show everyone but me what it is. Now put it back into the deck. Now…” Leenik pulled a card from behind Bek’s long Bothan ear. “Is this your card?”

The children were silent, and Lora solemnly nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down as she did so. 

“Wow,” whispered Corr.

“Can we learn that magic?” Liir asked Aava. “Please please please?”

“We’ll see.”


	4. Chapter Four

Aava was woken by the sound of giggling. 

“There had better be a really important reason you are here and not helping Bacta make breakfast right now.”

“Well,” said Leenik, who was curled up on the other side of Tryst. “I was enjoying having a cuddle? Wasn’t that what we were doing?”

“Mmngjdhfffng,” said Tryst.

The giggling continued. Aava looked at the door and saw Lora, Corr and Bek peeking in at them.

“Out,” she said. “Or I’ll give you extra meditation.”

They ran off.

“See at least Tony’s a good boy,” said Leenik. “He didn’t wake us up.”

“We locked him in your room,” said Aava. “And my main complaint is that Tryst sleeps naked.”

“I don’t entirely mind,” mumbled Leenik.

“Oh, honey I love it. But it’s probably not good for the children.”

 

Aava left the bed to grab the three of them breakfast, but more importantly to get Tryst some caf. 

“They’re all yours until the afternoon,” she told Lyn and Bacta. “Congratulations children, you all get some more school. Or whatever you want to do. But just, leave us alone for a little bit.”

“They’re doing grown up things,” whispered Yiukie.

“Sex,” said Tamlin and nodded wisely.

“Ewwww.”

“What’s sex?” asked Liir.

Aava left, floating the cups of caf, Leenik’s tea and the plates behind her as she headed back to bed.

 

“So,” said Bacta to the children. “What are we doing this morning?”

“We have five hours until our rendezvous with the Kaiburr Crystals,” said Lyn.

“Can we have more school?” asked Corr. “I really liked the geography.”

“And the test,” said Yiukie. “The test was fun.”

“Can we play?” asked Tamlin. “I like having friends to play with.”

“I want to play,” said Bek.

“Um, I want to learn magic.”

“Liir, Leenik’s busy,” said Lora. “We can’t learn magic when he’s busy.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t we play and then have school?” suggested Bacta. 

“Yeah! Let’s play jedi!”

“But the jedi were really mean!”

“Were not!”

“Were too!”

“Hide and seek,” said Lyn. “That could be fun?”

“And no cheating with the force,” said Bacta. “Because that won’t work around the lizards.”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“I wanna hide first!”

“Ok,” said Lyn. “I will count first. And no hiding anywhere in Tryst and Leenik’s part of the ship. Which means either of their rooms or their fresher.”

 

They were still playing when Aava, Leenik and Tryst left Tryst’s room for a second time. The only person they were able to find was Bek, who was half way into an air vent. Leenik headed off to let Tony out of his room.

“Honey,” said Aava. “What are you doing?”

“Hide and seek!”

“K.A.T. set off fire alarm,” said Tryst. “That should find everyone.”

It took five minutes before everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

“We really need to stop doing that when there isn’t a fire,” said Bacta. “We’re just going to ignore it one day.”

“Look,” said Tryst. “If you have a better way to get everyone here, I’d love to here it.”

“Point.”

“How long until rendezvous?” asked Aava.

“Two and a half hours,” said Lyn.

“Alright,” said Bacta. “Time for lunch, and then we all need to pack up the living room. It’s important to help clean up.”

“And I will not be checking your suitcases,” said Aava. “So you all need to make sure everything is packed.”

 

While Yiukie washed up after lunch and set Lora and Corr to drying, Liir, Bek and Tamlin supposedly made a start on tidying up the living room. From the sounds of laughter, it was happening very slowly. 

“I can go help,” said Lyn. “Would anyone else be able to come with me?”

“I’m going to check the ship for missing things,” said Bacta. “I have a feeling if I don’t we’ll end up with five new toothbrushes.”

“I’m on kitchen duty,” said Tryst.

“You are making the children wash up.”

“Yeah, but someone has to supervise.”

“You are also making out with Aava.”

“What’s your point?”

Lyn sighed and left the kitchen.

Bek and Tamlin were pillow fighting.

“Guys,” said Lyn. “We need to pack all this away.”

She frowned and looked around. Liir was supposed to be in here with them. Then she saw the small blanket covered lump in the corner.

“Tidy,” she told them, walking over to the blanket.

“Liir?” she asked.

“No,” came a small voice. There was a muffled sniff.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well then,” said Lyn. “Who am I talking to?”

“A lizard.”

“I see.”

 

At this point the older children entered.

“Bek Calhuu,” said Yiukie, hands on her hips. “What do you think you are doing?”

Lyn watched, amused, as Yiukie directed the children to fold blankets and pack bags. It took just fifteen minutes before only Liir’s blanket remained. When it was removed the girl hid her face in her hands. 

“Liir,” said Aava. She was standing in the doorway. “Come here.”

“No.”

“Everyone, how about we go have ice-cream?” said Lyn. “Because you all did such a fast job cleaning the living room.”

“Tamlin and Bek didn’t,” said Lora. 

“Lora, remember, don’t tell on people. Defeat them on your own.”

“Sorry Aava.”

“Go, get ice-cream.”

Lyn guided them all to the kitchen.

“Honey,” said Aava. “What’s wrong?” She put an arm around Liir.

“Idon’twanttogo,” she mumbled.

“You don’t want to go?”

Liir shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I like it here. I don’t want to be an inquisitor. I want lizards and magic.”

“It’s going to be alright,” said Aava. “We may not have lizards, but you don’t have to be an inquisitor any more. And you’ll learn how to do your own magic.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

“Kay.”

Aava stood up and took Liir’s hand.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s see if they left us any ice-cream.”

 

Tamlin waved out the cockpit window as the Kaiburr Crystals’ ship pulled away. He kept waving until the ship went into hyperspace. 

“I liked having friends,” he said to Bacta. “Can we see them again?”

“Buddy,” said Bacta. “With the way our lives work, I’m sure we will.”

 


End file.
